Chicken AboutChicken
by Jasmine2
Summary: David B.'s fear of chickens put into Angel!


Chicken About.Chickens?!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to some rich people who thought them up. Note: I have put David Boreanez's fear into Angel so I could make this story a litte bit truthful.  
  
Summary: Jarod and Spike have an argument over one of Angel's biggest, and strangest, fears. So they decide to find out for themselves. (All of Jarod's family are together at the hotel and have been for about 4 weeks. The Centre is still looking for Jarod and the clone, who I have named Travis)  
  
"I'm telling you, he's afraid of them."  
  
"No he is not. You're lying Spike. This is just some stupid thing to TRY to embarrass Angel."  
  
Spike and Jarod had been arguing about Angel's silly fear since they left the hotel after lunch. They had left right after they had all gotten done eating telling the gang that they had important business to take care of. They knew no one believed them.  
  
They were walking through the sewers back to the hotel carrying their prized possession, which they had not so legally gotten.  
  
"It's weird, I thought I would be all guilt ridden about stealing the stupid thing. But, surprisingly.I'm not." Jarod said wondering if Spike was rubbing off on him like every one was saying. "You know they're planning something bad Angel, you should've stopped them." Cordelia said to Angel.  
  
"I can't just stop them from leaving. What if they DID have important business to take care of?" Angel said defending the two guys he had grown to tolerate.  
  
"Angel, I hate to say it, but, I have to agree with Cordy on this one." Emily, Jarod's sister, put in. "I mean, Spike's definition of important business is that he has to go update his disgusting website. And Jarod's definition of important business is anything that has to do with work. Now, don't get me wrong, both of them are rational people, just not when they're around each other."  
  
"I guess they do tend to get into a little trouble when they're together." Angel admitted.  
  
"A little trouble." Cordy said sarcastically. "I don't think that almost burning down the hotel with their stupid spell got them into a LITTLE trouble."  
  
"It's weird. The Centre is still looking for Jarod, they have no idea that he is still in L.A., and here Jarod is causing all of this trouble." Emily said as Travis walked into the lobby.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Travis asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Emily answered. " Hey Travis, we need your opinion on something."  
  
"Ok. Shoot."  
  
"Well, we all know that both Spike and Jarod left the hotel a few hours ago saying that they had important business to take care of. Do you think that they're up to something?" Emily questioned.  
  
"No. Of course not!" Travis said sarcastically.  
  
They all gave him this look that said he was lying and knew something that they didn't.  
  
"Ok. Ok. So maybe they are up to something." He responded.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what they are doing?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Yup. It has something to do with some stupid fear of yours. They wouldn't tell me what it was. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this but I figured I better let you know so you can try to get an idea of what you're up against." He said. He knew that because he told them that the two guys were up to something, he would be on the receiving end of one of Jarod and Spike's pranks in due time.  
  
Jarod and Spike had reached the hotel and were walking into Angel's basement room (he had a room on almost every floor) so they could set up the little prank.  
  
"Do you think he'll be mad at us for letting this animal go in his room?" Jarod asked Spike.  
  
"Of course. That pillock is so worried about things being all neat and clean that when he sees this nice little chicken we brought him, not only will he momentarily freak, but there will probably be a beating in our near future." Spike explained. "Not that I'm worried, sometimes Angel's beatings can be really fun. Or at least they used to be."  
  
"Ok. I think everything is ready." Jarod said. "Let's see, chicken?"  
  
"Check!" Spike responded.  
  
"Ball to scare chicken?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Us about to run and hide?"  
  
"Double check!"  
  
"All righty. I think we're ready." Jarod said.  
  
"Ready. On my one, you throw the ball at the chicken, and then we run into the room 3 doors down. One.Two.Three!!"  
  
Jarod threw the ball at the chicken and it hit the floor two inches to the left of it. The ball spooked the chicken and it started squawking and running around the room. Jarod and Spike shut the door and ran down the hall to the chosen room.  
  
The noise was heard by every one upstairs, but no one knew what it was or where it was coming from.  
  
"What is that?" Emily asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Angel said. "But it's coming from downstairs.  
  
Angel, Emily, Cordelia and Travis all ran down the stairs to see what was making that awful noise.  
  
They got downstairs and Angel noticed that it was coming from his room and stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Should we open it?" Cordy asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah, whatever it is doesn't sound that big." Angel said.  
  
Angel opened his door only to be greeted by a white fluffy chicken running right at him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Angel screamed as he jumped back against the wall.  
  
"What?" Cordy asked thinking that if it scared Angel it had to be bad.  
  
Just then, the three other people saw this small harmless chicken run out of Angel's room and down the hall away from the room the two guys were hiding in.  
  
Cordy looked at Angel and noticed that he still had that shocked/scared look on his face.  
  
"Angel, it was only a chicken. Don't start."  
  
She was cut off mid-sentence by Angel's yelling. "JAROD! SPIKE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
The yelling had gotten the attention of the rest of the group that was still upstairs. They all came running down the stairs to see why Angel was yelling so loud.  
  
When they got down the stairs they noticed that Angel was walking angrily towards the room that Jarod and Spike were in.  
  
"What's going on?" Wesley asked the others.  
  
"Jarod and Spike put a chicken in Angel's room and when Angel opened the door it basically ran right on top of him. Angel jumped back in surprise cause he thought it was some demon or something like it." Cordy explained trying to keep Angel's dignity somewhat intact.  
  
When Angel got to the room he shoved the door open to find both Jarod and Spike on the floor laughing their asses off.  
  
But, since they were to busy laughing, they didn't notice that Angel was stalking towards them.  
  
He picked up both men by the collars of their shirts and pushed them up against the wall; which made them stop laughing really quickly.  
  
"I hope you boys exercised all of your energy with that little prank, because for the next day or so, you aren't going to be able to move around very much." Angel said in a tone that made him sound like he was thinking about letting his demon out to play for a little bit.  
  
"Angel, listen, it was just a little bet that me and Jarod had. He thought that you weren't afraid of chickens and I said you were." Spike said hoping to get out of a long and painful punishment. "So we both thought up of this little idea to see if you really were afraid of them. And by the way Jarod, you owe me 20 dollars."  
  
Once Spike said that last little bit, he knew he had done them in. Angel's eyes turned a dangerous golden color and he threw the two onto the floor.  
  
"Angel! Knock it off!" Cordy yelled from the hallway.  
  
Angel glared at her for a few seconds and then his eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown color. "You're right. There is no sense in beating them to within an inch of death. They are just going to have to do something for me."  
  
"And what might that be?" Jarod asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, since the chicken ruined my room, not only are you two going to clean up my room, but the rest of the basement, main floor, and second floor as well." Angel said in a mock nice voice. He knew these two would go stir crazy cause they wouldn't have anything to do other than clean.  
  
"I think that's a great idea," Margaret, Jarod's mom, added.  
  
"WHAT!" they 2 guys said together.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Spike protested.  
  
"Well, it's either that, or spend the next week chained up to a wall, half- naked while I beat the living shit out of you. Now, which do you prefer?" Angel asked.  
  
"I say hand over the broom and a very large trash bag."  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"I like the former of the two options."  
  
"Good. Now get to work. You have a lot of cleaning ahead of you."  
  
The rest of the gang giggled silently as they walked back up stairs leaving the two pranksters to their cleaning.  
  
END 


End file.
